Digimon Tamers: World Tour
by Digimonfan11
Summary: The Tamers have grown up and have kids now, but they get captured by a brand new evil force. Now the fate of both worlds rest in the hands of their Kids and their Kids digimon, but can their kids stop this madness before their parents are killed? (Rukato)
1. Introduction: A new evil is born.

Me: I've redone the first version of this story and now it is even better! In my opion… Anyway, enjoy!!!^_^  
  
***  
  
Introduction:  
  
It has been 12 years since D-Reaper was destroyed. Takato and Rika are married have two kids and have moved to Hawaii. Henry and Jeri are married and have three kids. As for Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo… that is a surprise!!! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Now we go another world that is not the real world nor the digital world…  
  
This world had been in 100 years of darkness, but the creatures that lived there had a plan to cross over to the real world then the digital world.  
  
You see, these creatures were created from horror movies, magic, nightmares, blah blah blah. Anyway, all the digimon the tamers ever destroyed also lived in this world.  
  
The creatures and digimon that live in this world obey a cruel man from Rika's past. One that will soon be free to attack the real world and the digital world with the help of his army.  
  
" The time is drawing closer. My army. Soon we will be free to destroy the world. First we are going to test the little fruit cakes also known as the tamers," The man said. " Are they ready Keramon?"  
  
A bunch of Keramon appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
" Yes master. IceDevimon and our secret weapon are ready." They said.  
  
" Good. We got the trap set. Now are we need is the bait and to get them right where we want them!" The man shouted as he stomped on one of the Keramon leaving a blood on the "floor".  
  
" Get a mop in here!" The man yelled before disappearing.  
  
***  
  
So what do you think????!??!?! 


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Jay, Rose, and their dig...

Me: The newest chapter and I forgot to say this so I'm saying it… I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Takato's and Rika's Home:  
  
Takato's and Rika's son Jay was fast asleep with his digimon Tocanmon sleeping on his head. His sister Rose banged on his door.  
  
" Jay, mom and dad said to hurry up and get ready for school!" Rose shouted.  
  
" Caw Caw! Jay, say no go to school!" Tocanmon shouted.  
  
Rose banged even louder.  
  
" JAY!!!!" She screamed again.  
  
She sighed there was only one thing to do.  
  
" Oh Sheepmon." Rose said.  
  
" Youuuuuuu calleddddd????" Sheepmon asked.  
  
" Yes and stop talking like that. It's annoying." Rose said.  
  
" Well, EXCUSE ME!!!" Sheepmon shouted.  
  
" Shut up and knock the door down." Rose said.  
  
" Alright you baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddd girl. Staaaaaaaaaaand baaaaaaack and waaaaaaatch the master!" Sheepmon shouted.  
  
" I said stop talking like that." Rose said.  
  
" Wool Grenade!" Sheepmon shouted.  
  
* 1.3 seconds later*  
  
As soon as the smoke cleared Rose and Sheepmon walked in. Rose grabbed Jay by the ear.  
  
" Alright you baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad boy. Come on." Rose said dragging Jay out by the ear.  
  
" And the say it is bad when I talk like that." Sheepmon said as she followed Rose with Tocanmon on her back.  
  
" DAD!!! Sheepmon blew up the door again!!! And is dragging me out my bedroom by my ear again!!" Jay shouted, as he was dragged out.  
  
Takato stopped reading the newspaper and sighed. Every day he had to listen to them complain he even couldn'y go to the bathroom without them complaining.  
  
" I swear Rose got that from Rika's side of the family." Guilmon said.  
  
" I HEARD THAT!!!" yelled a ticked off Rika.  
  
" CAW! CAW! CAW! GUILMON!!! SHEEPMON IS TREATING ME LIKE A BABY AGAIN!!!" Tocanmon screamed.  
  
Guilmon sighed. Instead of taking care of the kids he took care of their digimon.  
  
" I'll be right back. I'll take of it this time." Guilmon said heading up stairs.  
  
*Seconds later*  
  
" PRYO SPHERE!"  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Jay, Rose, and their digimon screamed running down stairs.  
  
***  
  
An Unknown World:  
  
The man (also known as the master) was in his castle sitting in his throne waiting for a report from the Keramon.  
  
" I wish they would hurry up, but now until they finish and give a report I'll have some fun and send a old friend after the tamers." He thought.  
  
He waved his hand and a BlackWarGreymon came out of the ground.  
  
" You called master?" asked BlackWarGreymon .  
  
" Yes. BlackWarGreymon I want you and Armageodemon go to Hawaii and have some fun. While you at send out the Dream Demon and have him search for the tamers Takato and Rika and their digimon. Then have him take them back to our world. As for their kids leave them I have many special plans to have some fun with them. Remember your time in the real world is short hurry up and capture them or your time will run out and you will suffer a most painful death." The Master replied.  
  
" As you command master. Master, I was wondering why do we have to leave the kids alone?" asked BlackWarGreymon.  
  
" It is very simple. Once I capture all the tamers and their digimon a bunch of portals will open up all around the world. The thing is I will have somebody tell them that each of the portals are connected and to get their parents back they will have to find and go through each portal. What makes it fun is every time they go through a portal there will be a little surprise for them." The Master explained.  
  
" I like the way you think master." BlackWarGreymon said and then he disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Takato's and Rika's Home (under attack):  
  
A bunch of fireballs hit Takato's and Rika's home causing the roof to catch on fire.  
  
Everybody in the house somebody chanting, " I don't know what I've been told! The Tamers and their digimon are mighty low!" over and over again.  
  
Takato and Rika looked out to see some kind of demon that looked like a genie.  
  
" Oh shit." Takato said.  
  
" What?" asked a confused Rika.  
  
" I've seen that thing before. It was in my nightmares. It was so evil and horrible all I could call it was the Dream Demon, The Nightmare Demon, and Is best known as the nightmare genie." Takato replied.  
  
Suddenly, the Dream Demon threw another fireball at the house. And out of nowhere a bunch of Keramon and DemiDevimon appeared.  
  
" Go! Get Takato and Rika and their digimon!" The Dream Demon shouted.  
  
The Keramon knocked the door down while the DemiDevimon flew in from open windows.  
  
" Jay, Tocanmon, Rose, and Sheepmon hide! Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and I will take care of this." Takato said.  
  
Before Jay, Rose, and their digimon could hide the Keramon and DemiDevimon attacked.  
  
" Guilmon you know what to do!" Takato shouted.  
  
" PRYO SPHERE!"  
  
The blast destroyed all of them, but more came.  
  
" What the…" Takato was cut short when something threw him against the wall.  
  
" Dad!" Jay and Rose yelled.  
  
" Takato!!!!" Rika screamed.  
  
The Dream Demon appeared in a puff of smoke next to him was a Bakemon.  
  
" The end is near for you." The Dream Demon said.  
  
Somebody shoved Jay, Rose, and their digimon into a closet and quickly closed the door. After that all Jay, Rose, and their digimon heard was their mother and father scream and the dream demon laugh, but he screamed and then all was quiet.  
  
When Jay, Rose, and their digimon came out they saw blood every where and on the floor lay something. Jay, Rose, and their digimon went to get a closer look. It was a purple scarf wearing and glove wearing Impmon. They knew right away it was digimon and their dad and mom knew him. He was Impmon.  
  
" Is he dead?" asked Tocanmon.  
  
" No. At least not yet. I'm afraid that he won't last long." Jay replied.  
  
Sheepmon and Rose smiled.  
  
" We have a plan, but we need a few things you can't get at the mall." Sheepmon and Rose said and they ran off.  
  
***  
  
Annocer: Will Jay and Rose get their parents back? Who is the master? And what do Rose and Sheepmon have planned find out next time! 


End file.
